


Changing Fates

by praedachii



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bonding, Fluff and Angst, From friends to lovers, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Multi, What Have I Done, comedy? idek, i cant title what, idek how to tag lmao, meteor shower curse thing, nico and will basically just switch bodies, they have to pretend to be each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praedachii/pseuds/praedachii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico never thought that waking up to loud laughter, a sunny room and curly blond locks of hair would be his best way to start the day.<br/>Will thought the same thing once he realized that everyone seemed so tall and that he could hardly see out of the black strands of hair which covered half his view.<br/>That is when the two realized something was terribly wrong.</p><p>-</p><p>The au where Nico and Will switch bodies because of some meteor shower. Yeah, I have no clue either. I was bored and had this idea because why the fuck not. Rated T for potty language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Fates

Most of the kids at Camp Half Blood knew for days that a storm was coming. But it wasn’t just any regular storm as it held no rain nor any thunder. It was what people called a meteor shower. Now Nico doesn’t usually go to these type of things. He’s just not interested in them. But when he hears a slight knock at his cabin door and opens it just to be welcomed by a large grin and a mess of curly blonde locks, he begins to think otherwise.

“So what do you want?” Nico asks him but he kind of has an idea of what he came for anyways.

“You heard about the shower today, right?” The boy beams and grins even wider which Nico would think isn’t possible yet when the man himself is Will Solace, it probably is.

“Yes, and I’m not going. Not really my type of thing” Nico tried to explain but is cut off by Will’s pouting which he couldn’t not stare at. His lips quivering could bring chills down anyone’s spine and with Nico’s full out queer mind, he can’t help but think it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. Not that he has any feelings for Will, totally not. Maybe. He has no idea.

“No. Not going” Nico tries but Will just makes the pout even bigger and leans closely towards Nico with his hands together, praying that the young Hades child would come with him.

“Nope. No. Not a chance. No! No- Fine.” Nico sighs as he peeks at the blonde who is now practically jumping up and down.

“Even if you said no, I would of dragged you over there myself anyways” Will stated but then took Nico’s hand in his and brung him over to the Amphitheater where many kids were scattered around in chairs and blankets, all waiting for the sky show to start. In the back, he saw a group of kids who were all huddles together and Nico recognized them straight away. Once they looked up at him and Will, they smiled and waved.

“Nico, you actually came. Wow, this is a miracle” Percy laughed and nudged towards Hazel who just passed him a 20 dollar bill and sighed.

“So Nico, tell me, what did Will make you do to make you change your mind so fast, hmm?” Leo winked at the blonde and he became bright red as Annabeth hit Leo for his commentary.

“Leave him alone Leo, at least Nico is here now” She said.

“Hush guys, it’s starting” Piper said to them all as she laid her head on Jason’s lap and looked up to the sky. Everyone else did the same - as in looking up to the sky because imagine that. Just everyone leaning their head on Jason. What a laugh. Though they all would probably do it anyways because have you seen Jason? Though given the fact that Piper would get mad, they all probably wouldn’t. So onwards to the show - the sky began to be a light blue, green and purple color as the stars flickered in the air and some were flying all over the place. It was beautiful.

Nico was already lying on the floor observing the beautiful sky ahead as he felt something skim his hand. He looked over to bright blue eyes and a massive smile. He couldn’t help but smile back at him.

As Will smiled, Nico felt his heart beat like a wildfire, his thoughts began to scatter all over the place. He wondered if one day he could live a life that was happy and cheerful as Will's but since he's a child of Hades and all, that's not really possible. The world brought him to what he is now, and he sighs thinking about it. If only he could be as brave as anybody else that walked the earth, and maybe then he could figure out if it's only friendship he wants with the boy looking up at the stars, holding his hands, and looking like he was enjoying every bit of this evening. Nico slightly smiled a bit more.

And so he looked back up at the sky and felt his eyes drift asleep.

* * *

The sound of cheerful laughter wakes Nico up as the sun looks like it is just beginning to rise. His head starts to hurt, he doesn’t know if it’s from the way people are screaming all over the place or the fact that he may of shadow traveled a bit too much yesterday morning to find the perfect McDonald’s spot. Though people being in his cabin is a bit weird. Nobody usually visits him since they are too afraid to ‘greet the son of Hades in the morning’. So hearing people scatter around his cabin is… different.

When he finally decides to open his eyes to at least tell everyone to get out since it’s way too early and Nico usually sleeps in till the afternoon, the room looks different. There are beds everywhere and clothes all over the floor. Now Nico may be a mess but this was a disaster. Though that’s not what’s shocking him the most. The walls and beds were a golden color, way different from his own black sheets and wallpaper that he keeps in his cabin. There were people everywhere and they all wore a similar wide smile which would blind you by the second by how white their teeth are.

The thing is, this didn’t look like his cabin.

Not at all.

Nico stared at the large golden sun engraved in the ceiling and jolted out of the bed, screaming, tumbling on his sheets while landing on the bright floor. He rubbed his hair in pain as he crash landed head first.

“Wow bro, what’s the matter? Nightmares or something?” A boy from across the room asked him which seemed off since he wasn’t looking at Nico in horror or speaking in a nervous tone like most of the other kids do. He looked concerned yet held a bright smile at the same time. Nico has seen him around camp but he didn’t care whether he knew him or not, this was not his cabin and he didn’t belong here. Where was this and why was he here? Is this a prank Percy or Leo are deciding to play? Was he so delusional last night that he went into the wrong cabin? How did he not realize that this wasn’t his cabin, it was like the total opposite of his own. And how did these people not realize that he didn’t belong here?

“W-What?” Nico stuttered but he stayed in total shock as he didn’t hear his own voice. He screamed once more and other kids looked his way as if he were crazy or something.

“Uh, you okay?” A girl asked and put a hand over Nico’s shoulder. He shoved her off and looked around.

“Where’s the bathroom?” He asked but instead of the scruffy voice he usually had, it was more cheerful and light. Did he have a cold? Was he dreaming this all?

“The bathrooms are back there... but Will, you are our counselor, shouldn’t you know these things?”

Will? What was she talking about. His name was Nico not Will. The last Nico saw Will was last night when everyone at camp went star gazing and Will made him accompany him and then they both went their own ways right after, probably. No wasn't he asleep? He never remembered turning back... Was he that sleep deprived? But why did she call him-

Nico rushed towards the bathroom and a look of horror rushed over his face. Though it wasn’t technically his face as he held curly blonde locks, freckles, a small button nose and bright blue eyes. Instead of seeing his own reflection, Nico was staring at the man himself - Will Solace.

“No. Nononono!” Nico screamed. Some other guys who walked past looked at Nico weirdly but at this rate, he didn’t care. Why was this happening? HOW was this happening?

He rushed out of room and outdoors into camp. Many people greeted him as he ran.

“Good morning, Will”

“Hey Will!”

“Will, archery practice this afternoon?”

And tons more kids just smiled at Nico as they passed by. This was not good. He ignored them, and winced at the friendliness everyone greeted him with. It was wrong. This never happens. He then entered the Hades Cabin, panting from running. He hasn’t ran that much in a long while but with this body, he kind of felt a bit powerful since Will was pretty much more fit than Nico was, by a long shot. If he was in his normal body, he probably would of collapsed half way through the run. He was kind of grateful at the lack of laziness Will had. Wait, what was he thinking. This is supposed to be a bad thing. He was stuck in his crushes body. Wait. He was fucking stuck _in his crushes body_. Nico is on deathbed and he knows it. He even called Will his... crush. Was it a crush? Nico does feel warm and safe when he's around him yet feels nervous and almost ready to have a mental break down at the same time. So does that mean he likes Will Solace? Nico shoves the thoughts away as he keeps on running towards the darker cabin in the distance.

Nico thought that this was probably a sick dream, but if by chance it wasn’t, he thought that maybe if he somehow entered Will’s body, then Will would have to be in his own, right? If not he may be looking like an idiot rushing into his own cabin which wasn't his cabin because he was not himself yet he is himself but not physically? Gods, this was so confusing as hell.

“William Solace get your ass over here right now or I swear to Hades, I will break you!” Nico screamed at the top of his lunges - which was basically Will’s lunges and not his own - as he entered the Hades cabin.

“Huh, what?” A voice was heard from one of the rooms but it was followed by a loud thump. Nico looked to where the noise came from and saw his own body fall off a bed, groaning in pain.

Nico opened his eyes in shock. Was that Will?

“Geez, warning next time. It looks so dark out, I doubt it’s not even morning yet” He mumbled but then stopped and looked up at Nico. “Wait. You are me. Is this a dream?” Then he paused and put hands towards his throat and gasped. “This isn’t my voice. What have you done dream me?”

Nico sneered at how loud and obnoxious he saw himself as. This was Will, his friend, in his body. Will, the cheerful and one of the happiest campers around, in HIS body. Will, his probably crush, _IN HIS BODY_.

Will scrambled to get off the floor but then gazed at his clothes and hands and ran with all the energy towards the bathroom. Nico then heard a distant scream when Will saw himself.

Will then ran out of the bathroom screaming, tripping on himself for the twentieth time this minute and pointed a small pale finger at Nico.“What am I doing in Nico’s body, dream me?!”

“The hell would I know? I just woke up in this body and thought you would know an explanation to all this!” Nico shouted.

Will paused for a second and stared wide eyed at Nico. “...Nico?” He asked confused but then gave a weird inexplicable facial expression - which even Nico doesn't know what it was. It was more like a disgusted, confused, weirded out kind of face, like you just saw your sister making out with another person. “Wait, this makes no sense. Well it does since it appears we switched bodies. We switched bodies... Oh my gods. We actually switched bodies. How is that actually possible... in what universe is this possible?! Unless this is a weird dream, which would be really weird if you asked me since my dreams never end up like this”

“Will, please shut up. You are rambling”

“Wait so Nico, this isn’t a dream?” Will asked, wincing as he pinched himself to make sure it wasn’t.

Nico stared at Will and winced at how weird he was making himself look. He was so expressive. But he couldn't really blame the guy. Nico is making Will seem like a moody brute, which is probably the last thing Will wants. All Nico wants to do is return things back to normal but at this rate they had no clue what was going on, and they had no idea how they were going to fix things. “Oh gods, I’m going to be stuck in this thing forever…” Nico face palmed and Will made a squawking sound.

“This thing? What, my body is now a thing for you?”

“Well I’m not technically used to sunshine hair and freckles”

“And I’m not used to dark hair, pale skin and tiny legs”

“Who you calling short, sunspot?”

“Can’t really call me sunspot now, can you?” Will crossed his arms and smirked as Nico just groaned and wanted to end his life - right here, right now. He has had enough of this already and it hasn’t even been half an hour yet.

“Okay, but seriously. We need to work this out. How did this happen and what are we going to do about this?” Will said, waving his hands to gesture the both of them.

“Hell should I know. The only thing I remember is the meteor shower and then falling asleep”

“Okay so you are no help. Like at all. So while we figure this out, I suggest we pretend everything is normal, that there is nothing wrong with us and try and find answers”

“Wait, are you implying we should pretend to be our not selves in these not bodies?”

“You’re making it sound more confusing than it already is” Will frowned. “But yes, we have to pretend to be our opposite selves for today. Is that too hard for you to do, Death Boy?” Will smirked again and Nico narrowed his eyes at him.

“You expect me to be happy and cheerful until we figure this out?”

“That’s what I’m saying, yes”

“Why me? Why did this have to happen to me?”

“It’s not just you, stop making this seem like the worst thing in the world. If I’m being honest, it’s pretty cool and we can try to do something fun with it!” Will smiled brightly like he had an idea and Nico wished he hadn't because it was weird seeing that come from his own face.

“I am not going to be a cheesy joyful prissy all day and pretend to like sunshine and rainbows and go around as if miracles happened and-”

Nico didn’t have time to finish as Will laughed and bursted through the cabin as he ran out into camp. Nico screamed as he saw himself run away towards... people. What was Will thinking? A normal Nico wouldn’t do that. He tried to catch up to him but was too late as it looked like Will was already talking with some other campers. Also known as Leo, Piper and Jason. Oh gods, Nico thought, he was screwed.


End file.
